Dynasty Hearts
by Silver Marquis
Summary: Dynasty Warriors X Kingdom Hearts CrossOver!The gummiship crashes on a unknown world and the heroes are seperated.....what will happen? as always R
1. Chapter 1

Dynasty Hearts:

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR DYNASTY WARRIORS SQUARE ENIX OWNS KINDOM HEARTS & KOEI OWNS DW, I HAVE NO MONEY SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I SPENT IT ALL ON KH2 & DW5!

Note that this disclaimer goes for the whole fan fic not just chp1…..

A\N: This is my second fanfic and I hope you like it

It takes place in Kh2 but just regard it as somewhere between The Worlds just imagine when…. & BTW: no Potential Spoilers for Kh2 are here but there Might Be for Kh1

Even Thou Read AT YOUR OWN RISK if you haven't played kh2 or 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp.1 : _To the Next World!_

Sora & The Gang Were Just Done locking a world and boy were they tired!

They boarded the gummiship where Chip & Dale were greeting them but sora replied

"We are tired just go to the next world……"

"Its 2 Days till the next world so you can have plenty of rest!" said Dale

"Gosh that's More Than plenty!" said goofy who had a smile on his face

They all slept soundly…. Until !BOOM!

Donald jumped and had a Censor on his mouth so all he could say was "TeeT $!$#&!)#&&()#$!$$"

Chip & Dale Ran to them saying

"Quickly into the escape pods the Ship Is Going to crash on the world beside us!"

"But Didn't You Say That we got two days?" Said Sora

"Yeah but a world appeared outta nowhere and… Never mind quickly to the escape pods!" said Chip

They ran to the back part of the ship where there was only one escape pod

"Sora Go…. You Must Live You Are the Master of the Key blade you must go me & Donald will stay here…." Said a Sad Goofy

"Never! You are my friends and friends stick together!" said Sora

The Plane crashed….

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/N : short chapter right? Well it's good for a start right? Well you can put your comments and suggestions with your review you have to review because its what keeps me going! Because few reviews few readers slow chapter release because if this fan fic turns out un cared for ill abandon it because I have a ton of ideas on my mind

Many reviews Many Readers fast chapter release

So if you liked this chapter and want to read the next and know what happened to sora and co.

Then REVIEW !


	2. Chapter 2

Dynasty Hearts

Sorry For chp1 being so short I was testing it out to see if it's a good idea or not but next chapters will be longer OK? But plz feed me with reviews & You Can Request Having a character appear in this fan fiction BTW: I moved this from the Dynasty warriors section to the Kingdom Hearts Section at the Request of BCZ, Thanks BCZ!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp2: a Boiled Duckling

After The Crash Sora Woke up To Find No one but him in the area there were parts of the ship near him he scouted the place thinking he might find his friends but all he found was rocks in the area after long wandering he found out he was in a mountainous area

"Ill look from a high place at the landscape, if I find a town ill ask for my friends there" he thought

Mean while some where else

Donald opened his eyes and he smelt something delicious

"Mmmm… what's cooking?" he asked a fat man beside him who had a large ball on his back

"You…" said the fat man

Suddenly the duck started feeling hot then he jumped out saying stuff that no one would understand then he took out his staff and cast Firaga on the fat Man

"Ouch what did poor old Xu Zhu Do to you?" said the fat man

"Almost Boil Me to a certain death!" said Donald

"But im hungry" said Xu Zhu

"Never mind that! Where are we?" said Donald

"Lou Yang of course" said Zhu

"Loo what?" asked Donald

"The capital of Wei dummy!" said zhu who fell down laughing his head off

"The capital of wha..?" said Donald who suddenly had a brain storm

"Can you take me there?" Asked Donald who had a evil smile on his face

Back to sora now…..

He got a got look at the landscape now… and was rushing down the mountains but he accidentally slipped and cracked his head on a stone (not severely)

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_------------------------------------------------------_---------------------------------

A/N: so how was that? Good enough? Well next chapter should be released in less than half a week :) till then cya! Oh I almost forgot plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dynasty Hearts**

**Hi **it has been a long time sorry for the delay and thank you veeeeeery much for your support too! Now seeing that too many fans are hooked I made a double long release chp.3 + 4 so when you review can you please put in a suggestion for the new preview?

THX

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Goofy appointed

Donald now is on his way with an extra- Fat man to Wei HQ……..

Donald was very hungry… thirsty…. And Tired too….. So a conversation started between them:

Donald: huff… huff… I can't go on any longer… too tired….

Xu zhu was happy chewing off a drumstick happily

Xu Zhu: munch want some? I just killed about a hundred chickens so I have a lot!

Donald: Thanks…. Munch ……. 0.o you killed whereat (Spits out all of it)

Xu Zhu: 100 chickens

Donald: omg!

Xu Zhu: let's take a carriage to get to Lou yang

Xu Zhu took out his weapon (a large club that has a huge ball on its end) and smacked it on the ground instantly came a carriage which had 2 men dragging it

Man 1: hello may we be of any service to you?

Xu Zhu: yup take us to Lou yang please…

Man 2: that would cost 7000 munny because its 100 miles from here

Donald: ok I have 4578 munny

Xu Zhu: I got about 3000…..

Man 1: wonderful now half now and half when we get there…

Man 2: brother… it is a long way we can't drag it until Lou yang….

Man 1: ok we will take you till changan for 3000 M (A/N: ill start referring to munny as M)

Xu Zhu: ok I pay 1500 and you pay 1500 ok Donald?

Donald: fine….

They paid off the fee and boarded the carriage….

Meanwhile in shu territory…..

Some men captured a weird looking creature and put it in a cage when they were at the doorstep of liu bei's house the weird black creature broke the cage and attacked everyone in sight killing many innocent women & children alike Guan Yu appeared from the ruins and started fighting the weird creature but he couldn't affect it…..

The creature disappeared and then re-appeared in greater numbers Guan Yu couldn't hold them off too long and then zhang fei jumped in saving his sworn brother they kept fighting until liu bei appeared with a bunch of men they started fighting the heartless creatures but they would appear again no matter what they did……

But suddenly a figure came rushing and smacking every heartless out of the way it was goofy who killed numerous heartless liu bei praised him and offered him to be one of his generals…..

Back to Donald duck now…..

They had reached half the way to changan but suddenly an army wearing yellow started marching towards them

Man 1: oh no!

Man2: yellow turban remnants

Man 1: ship mode now!

TO BE CONTINUED

-------------------------------------

Long chapter huh? Well there's more! keep reading it's a double release which is double trouble!

R&R!

Please review because its what keeps me going! Because

Few reviews few readers low length and less releases

Many reviews Many Readers great length and many releases

And by the way ill give you the calculation for my releases:

Free Author + Many ideas + good reviews + hooked reader NEW CHAPTER!

Busy Author + Few ideas + bad reviews + few readers NO CHAPTERS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dynasty Hearts**

Well enjoy the second part of the double release :)

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Welcome to Wei

When the man triggered the switch the chairs xu zhu & Donald were on ejected while the chairs were in mid-air the carriage flipped and shaped up like a ship but it had 8 wheels under it, the chairs landed behind the sail but then

"How the hell will this move? There is no wind!" said Donald

Man 1: oh no that's right…..

Man 2: I wish the wind would blow now

Donald was chanting some words then "TORNADO" he shouted

The wind blew the ship till Lou yang.

Man 1: thank you very much wise duck we are forever grateful to you…

Donald: ok here's your cash 3000 M…

Man 2: no we are grateful to you so returning our debt we will let you bypass the fees go on….

And so Donald went in Lou yang castle (finally repaired after dong Zhou burnt the whole town to crisp)

They went into the throne room to see cao cao and xiahou dun back to back fighting heartless xu zhu jumped in hurling his weapon and smacking tons of heartless out of the way Donald cast gravity on them all they instantly disappeared cao cao asked him a question that eventually started a conversation:

Cao Cao : well what do we have here? A talking wizard of a duck!

Donald: is that what you say to someone who just saved your life?

Xu Zhu: I must say that he is quite skilled…..

Cao Cao: what do you say Cousin?

Xiahou Dun: I say that in award of his valor in fighting for you we should appoint him…

Xu Zhu: as what?

Cao Cao: ok done load was it? You are to be my vice strategist….

Donald: #&$ it DONALD!

Xu Zhu: ha-ha welcome to Wei

"Donald duck the vice strategist of Wei what a joke…" murmured Wei's strategist Sima Yi

"Should I annihilate him?" asked cao ren

"No as long as he is no worry to our plan of taking over wei…." Sima Yi

"As you say…" said cao ren

TO BE CONTINUED

---------------------------------

Well that ends my double release soo don't forget R&R!


End file.
